The present invention relates to backpacks, and more particularly, to a backpack that is easy to put on and take off. Backpacks have become very popular and are used by students, people in the workplace, and individuals in general for carrying items in a convenient manner. One problem with conventional backpack assemblies is that individuals such as elderly or others with certain physical and medical handicaps find it difficult to wear and remove a backpack.
The backpack described in the Haber U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,894 is one solution to a backpack that is more easily put on and removed.
Another backpack described in the Golling et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,506 describes a backpack that permits a user more freedom of movement since the shoulder straps extend in a crosswise manner over the chest of the user and are attached at lower ends to the lower portions of the bag portion of the backpack.